


Drunken Worship

by RoseBlossomBunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Birthday Party, Briefly mentioned Sakuya/Meiling, Buff Reimu and Chubby Marisa, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, There's some intense kissing and toplessness but it's not really smut, Trans Marisa Kirisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlossomBunny/pseuds/RoseBlossomBunny
Summary: It's Reimu's 20th birthday, and her and Marisa are celebrating by sharing their first drink together! Alcohol has a tendency to bring out some hidden emotions, however...Set between Mountain of Faith and Subterranean Animism.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Drunken Worship

The sun was setting over the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu was just finishing up her duties for the day, absentmindedly sweeping the shrine’s grounds. She’d been visited by quite a few people that day; and was beginning to feel fatigue between dealing with her pesky youkai neighbors, performing her duties, and simply being outside all day in the middle of August.

“Still… All these visitors today, and she’s not one of them? She didn’t forget about our plans for tonight, did she?...” Reimu muttered.

Suddenly, a black and white blur sped towards the shrine from the sky, announcing her presence with an excited, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REIMU!”

“Ah, there she is.”

Slowing to a stop, Marisa gracefully landed on the ground. In one hand, as always, was her trusty witch’s broom. In the other was a bag, stuffed to the point of nearly overflowing.

“I brought the booze! And also I cooked up a bunch of food, which is the reason I’m so late.” Marisa said with a chuckle. “I actually might’ve made too much. But at least you’ll have leftovers!”

“Thanks, Marisa. Now come on in, dork, it’s getting cold out.” Reimu stretched her arms above her head and walked over to the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Marisa’s eyes going wide. It wasn’t the first time Marisa had this reaction, but Reimu was never quite sure why she did that.

After a little bit, the pair got the food and alcohol set up on Reimu’s kotatsu. Absolute mountains of curry, rice, and some kind of mushroom concoction. Not to mention four whole bottles of sake.

“Marisa… You really did go overboard.” Reimu said, dishing up some of the curry and rice. The mushrooms… Marisa could have those.

“Hey, I wanted to go all out! It’s my best pal’s big 20th birthday, I just had ta’ treat you right.” Marisa replied with a wink. She opened up one of the bottles and poured it into both her and Reimu’s cups. “Now come on, drink up! I’ve been so excited to try it for the first time.”

“You turned 20 a few months ago, you could’ve had some then.” Reimu replied after swallowing a bite of food.

“Yeah, but I wanted my first time to be with you! You’re special. I even borrowed some of the good stuff from Kourin for this.” Marisa argued, before taking her first sip. “Ooooh, that’s sweet stuff!”

“And by ‘borrowed’, you mean ‘stole’, right?” Reimu chuckled, taking her own first sip. It burned slightly going down her throat, but she couldn’t deny, Marisa was right about it being sweet. The shrine maiden definitely wouldn’t mind more of this.

“Guilty as charged!” Marisa grinned, pointing finger guns at her old friend.

“Guess you’ll have to deal with the price of the sake being added to your tab. Not like you’ll ever pay it.” Reimu said with a shrug before taking another sip of her sake.

“Oh, like you’ll ever pay back yours! Honestly I think the only reason he hasn’t tried to get us to pay it back is ‘cause he’s known me since I was a kid.” Marisa snarked, shoving a mouthful of mushrooms in her face. Reimu couldn’t help but find the display dorkishly cute.

\---------------------------------------------------

The two spent the next few hours eating, talking, enjoying each other’s company; and of course, drinking. Only two bottles were left, and Reimu and Marisa were about as drunk as two women could get. Marisa was leaning on Reimu, telling her a story.

“And, and, and then! I told Sakuya she should finally just go and drag Meiling off to bed, and you should have SEEN how-” Marisa hiccupped, “how red her face got! As red as her definitely-not-girlfriend’s hair!”

Reimu burst into howling laughter, slapping at her knee. “Damn, guess that’s what she gets! She’s gotta lay off of you.”

“The great shrine maiden Reimu? Tryin' to vouch for a lowly criminal like me? I’m flattered.” Marisa joked.

“Eh, you’re a way better person than you give yourself credit for. You’re always keeping me from flying off the handle when I’m upset and stuff.” Reimu replied. She was sweating, was it getting hot in here?

“Hey Marisa, do you mind if I take my top off?” Reimu innocently asked.

Marisa made what could best be described as the sound of a woman choking to death. “Uh, you, uh, why do you-”

“It’s getting weirdly hot in here.”

“Uh, oh, okay, cool, I get that, um. Sure, go on ahead, I don’t mind.” Marisa muttered, getting off Reimu’s shoulder and looking away.

Reimu lifted her shirt off of her head, revealing a simple white undershirt, and sighed a breath of relief. Marisa’s eyes went wide, unable to look away despite her efforts.

“...Hooooly shit, you’re perfect.” Marisa blurted out.

“Huh?” Reimu responded, with a little tilt in her head.

“I mean, look at you! I never see ya working out, but here you are with your toned arms, a goddamn sixpack, not to mention your beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes, and that cleav-”

“Woah!” Reimu said with a wave of her arms. “Where’s this all coming from all of a sudden?” Reimu looked off to the side, flustered beyond belief.

“I’m drunk and my pretty best friend just took her top off in front of me.” Marisa replied. “Listen, I. If I’m being honest, I’ve always thought you were incredible, since we were kids. Everyone always sees you as some kind of grumpy stick in the mud, but when you get down to it, you’re the nicest girl in Gensokyo. You’ve been there for me a lot, ever since I left my old home.”

Reimu’s heart was pounding. She didn’t understand why. Something about the words Marisa was saying, something about the passion in her voice.

Taking another sip of her sake, perhaps as liquid courage, Marisa continued. “Y-you always let me hang out at the shrine, you accepted me as a girl when I first came out to you, you always make me smile, and hell if danmaku with you isn’t the most excitin' thing ever! I may flirt around with other girls a lot, but if I’m being honest, you’re the most special to me.” Marisa paused for a second. Looking down in thought, she seemed to deliberate over something. “Oh, fuck it.” 

Marisa looked Reimu straight in the eye. “You’re who made me realize I’m a lesbian, and no woman I’ve met has ever lived up to you!”

Reimu silently looked at Marisa. Sweet, snarky, dorky, charming Marisa. With her beautiful wavy golden hair, her pretty round face with freckles, her plump and curvy body, her golden eyes, her soft looking lips… Reimu wasn’t sure what she was feeling. And maybe it was the sake, but there was one thing she wanted to do.

Reimu closed her eyes, leaned down, and kissed Marisa.

Marisa mumbled something, but it was quickly drowned in the kiss. Reimu couldn’t believe how good this felt. Marisa’s lips tasted faintly of the sweet alcohol the duo had been drinking for hours, and just like the booze itself, Reimu couldn’t get enough. After gods only know how long, the pair separated.

Marisa was utterly stunned. “Holy fuck, Reimu, I, um. That was. Wow.”

Reimu simply looked at Marisa, her intense gaze drilling a hole through the magician’s soul. “Can I pick you up?”

“I uh. Huh?” Marisa stuttered.

“Can I pick you up? I wanna be somewhere more comfortable when I kiss you again.” Reimu stated, like it was an everyday occurrence.

“S-sure.”

Reimu stood up, bent at her knees, and hoisted her best friend into her arms, letting Marisa’s witch hat fall off her head. She began walking over to her bedroom, trying her best to keep her balance despite her inebriated state. Marisa, for her part, awed at how easily Reimu picked her up, tracing her index finger along Reimu’s arms; muttering something about “a total amazon…”

The shrine maiden gently placed Marisa down on a futon, and proceeded to straddle and kiss her. This time, Marisa wrapped her arms around Reimu’s back, and Reimu rested hers on Marisa’s hips. Marisa slipped her tongue into Reimu’s mouth, and the kiss quickly became restless, passionate, and sloppy.

They kissed over and over, only ever stopping when they needed to breathe. Reimu eventually peppered some kisses along Marisa’s neck, and Marisa undid the ribbon in Reimu’s hair.

“Marisa, I may serve a god, but right now... I want to worship you instead. You’re beautiful.” Reimu mumbled into the crook of Marisa’s neck. Her heart was pounding, her vision was clouded, and her eyes felt heavy. All Reimu could think about was pleasing the woman who she’s been close to for so long.

Marisa moaned at the sweet words and Reimu’s kisses. “Well Rei, if ya wanna worship me, how about you take my clothes off?”

Reimu complied, digging her fingers under Marisa’s top and pulling it up, not so subtly brushing against Marisa’s soft belly. And then...

\-----------------------------------------------

Light shined through the window to Reimu’s bedroom. Reimu grumbled as the light hit her eyelids, rousing her from her sleep. She felt a splitting headache, and buried her head into her pillows. Strange, she usually only slept with one. And they were never quite as soft and comfortable as this. Reimu slowly opened her eyes, and looked up…

Finding Marisa’s sleeping face. And when she looked down, she realized she was buried in Marisa’s bare chest.

“Wow, her hormone potions really did wonders- Wait what the hell?!” Reimu whispered to herself in shock. She tried to separate from Marisa, but found herself unable to move. “Oh, she’s holding me. That’s. Oh.” Reimu’s face was as red as her clothes, which she just now realized she herself was lacking. Well, looking down, she realized she and Marisa both still have their bloomers on at least, but this was still so weird, what had happened the night before? And why did Reimu actually find this situation so enjoyable?

“Ugh…” Marisa suddenly groaned. “God, I’ve got the worst headache.” Marisa looked down, and her eyes went wide upon seeing Reimu, but after a second, her face settled into a calm smile. “Can’t really complain about wakin' up next to you, though.”

Reimu simply remained silent, staring at Marisa and trying to piece together what was going on. Was it some kind of incident? Why…

Suddenly, some memories came back to her. Marisa pouring out her heart to her, the way it made her feel, and their intense kisses. Oh. Oh wow.

Marisa tilted her head in concern. “You doin’ okay Reimu?” Marisa thought for a second, and nervousness showed on her face. “Fuck, do you not remember last night? We did get pretty drunk.”

“Well, uh. I remember you um. Saying a lot of emotional things to me. And then I kissed you. And I took you to bed, and we kissed some more. But I don’t remember much else. Did, uh. Did we?...” Reimu trailed off.

“Oh! Well, at most we just played with each other’s boobs, but then you passed out before we got any further.” Marisa explained quickly.

“Oh, I see then. That’s… Interesting to know.” Reimu said, awkwardly staring at Marisa, trying to keep her vision above Marisa’s neck.

“Eeyup…” Marisa responded, lightly running her fingers through Reimu’s undone hair. Reimu found herself enjoying the sensation, and leaned into the touch.

Marisa cleared her throat and began to ask, “So… Did ya like it? Kissin’ me, that is. And the other stuff that you can remember.”

Reimu took a moment to think back to the experience. “Honestly, yeah. Truth be told, it was one hell of a birthday gift.” Reimu stuck her tongue out, and Marisa did the same in return. “Seriously, though, I liked it a lot. And as shocking as it was at first, waking up topless in your arms and cuddling… It’s nice. I think some of the stuff you said last night just. Flipped a switch in my head, or something.”

“So does this mean…” Marisa hesitated as she tried to get the words out. “You’re into me the same way? Cause I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I was like, 14.”

Reimu’s face immediately went red at that. “Well, uh. I’m not sure what I’m feeling. I’ve never really thought about romance before.” Marisa’s face fell a little, so Reimu quickly said, “but, I do know that I like whatever this is. The kissing, the cuddling, the… Skinship. I’m just not sure what kind of name I wanna put to this yet, I guess.”

“Oh, sure, okay! We don’t gotta rush to put labels on this or anythin’ if you don’t want.” Marisa gently assured Reimu.

“Thanks, Marisa, I appreciate it.” Reimu said. She subtly slipped her hand into the hand Marisa wasn’t using to pet her.

“Hey, no problem. You’re special to me. Gotta take care of you like you’re one of my magic notebooks.” Marisa replied.

“Gods, that’s cheesy as hell.” Reimu chuckled lightly.

“Says Miss ‘I want to worship you’! We’re cheesy together, babe.” Marisa teased.

Reimu’s face turned red, and she simply said, “Just shut up and kiss me already, you asshole.”

And Marisa was, of course, not about to turn down a request like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting drunk is super common in Touhou, so drunken confessions seemed like a fun setup to work with! I had a lot of fun writing these two, might do some more some time.
> 
> Also this is the closest I've gotten to writing smut in a very long time, so god I hope this came out okay, even if I only described kissing.
> 
> Also if they're reading this, my girlfriend Bee and my best friend Sam are cute. This is critically important information to share. And shout outs to my pal Valis for egging me on when I got into Touhou last year, we're both in the Touhou hole together now.


End file.
